


Tawny Gold

by Gelsey



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-12
Updated: 2014-04-12
Packaged: 2018-01-19 02:41:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1452478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gelsey/pseuds/Gelsey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emmett and Rosalie go to Africa to get away from everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tawny Gold

**Author's Note:**

> Written in 2008. Prompt - Emmett/Rosalie, safari in Africa away from the Cullens.

She crouched in the tall, tawny grasses, her glittering skin disguised by the soil and the foliage, her hair the same golden colour of the grass. Emmett watched her with a feeling bordering on awe, as he always seemed to feel when his lover went hunting.

Rosalie was at home in Africa, he thought. Like the lioness she was hunting, she was the ultimate predator, sleek, sexy, and deadly.

Beautiful.

She glanced back at him, eyes filled with hunger. Licking her lips, she signaled him, and Emmett moved slowly, stealthily, into position.

There was always something to be said of this wild land. So open and free to vampire hunting, so little chance of being caught. They needed this break from their family, to indulge and be together.

Moving, chasing, hunting… and he dashed forward with his lover to claim their prey. Not as good as grizzly, maybe, but definitely the next best thing.


End file.
